Diary of a Discontent Pirate Prisoner
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: Being the recordings of a young, somewhat impoverished woman who finds herself in the unique position of having a Pirate King as a roommate, and her thoughts on the matter. Brace yourselves. Rated for some language and innuendo.


So, I literally found the Pirates In Love section of fanfiction the DAY after it was made. Props to CaptainCherryBlossom for making it happen!

Alright, so my favorite pirate is Morgan, closely followed by the Eduardo/Nathan tied duo. He's just so sweet and cute and treats the MC so nicely. I named mine Cleo, on account of it was the first one I thought of. I have different named girls for all the pirates with different personalities. Cleo is the snarky, sarcastic one with a secret sweet streak that she tries really hard to hide. She'd be the leader of the girl's group. The only problem with the game is that the MC seems a little lacking in personality to me. I therefore made Cleo a spitfire. She has her soft moments though.

WARNING! This story has MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS FOR THE MORGAN STORYLINE! If you haven't played it, you shouldn't read! Go play the game instead. On the other hand, if you have, enjoy. I added in a few unseen moments between Cleo and the guys, so I hope you enjoy that as well. I wrote this as I went along with the game, so it should be pretty accurate. ALSO, this story has not been beta-read. Any mispellings are accidental and I hope it doesn't detract from the story itself. So now, read and enjoy!

I don't own Pirates In Love or any affiliated characters. I do, however, take credit for Cleo's personality. That's mine.

* * *

**The Diary of a Discontent Pirate Prisoner:**

**Life Aboard the Sirius, as written and experienced by Cleo**

**(Hopefully this won't last long.)**

Dear Diary,

Apparently must make do with parchment and cheap pens. Seems rather barbaric. Pirates seem to lack proper writing utensils. Either that, or they are deliberately making life a living hell. Would not put it past them.

SO! Lots of stuff happening. Mostly being 'adopted' by group of pirates.

Oh, boy.

Story: Was working in bar, bunch of jerks came in and tried to do 'things' to me, was rescued by two guys who got into a fight with Jerks & Co. One of them (let's call him Mr. Bossy Cyclops) said to go outside. Seemed like good idea, right? Lots of fighting inside, right? WRONG. Instead, got chased by two creeps again all around town. Am so lucky. Eventually found our way to docks and hopped into empty barrel thinking it'd be safe. Tricked the nasty guys and was about to get out when BOOM. Found myself knocked out and woke up when the barrel was tipped over and I toppled out flat on my face in front of startled cabin boy. Needless to say, neither of us were very happy.

Long story short, got dragged up in front of bunch of pirate dudes including Mr. Bossy Cyclops and Pointy-Sword Fetish Boy. Lots of threats to toss me off the ship and get eaten by sharks. Captain said I was 'part of the crew' and made me pick someone to room with.

Suggested two guys move in together so I could have my own room. Seemed like perfectly reasonable request, right? WRONG AGAIN. Boys threw _Total_. _Bitchfit_. Was like watching group of 5 year-olds squabbling, except was not being paid.

Ended up deciding to stay with Captain. Less likely to toss me off; more likely to molest me in my sleep.

SO! The pirates: three really nasty ones, three mostly nice ones.

Nice Ones:

Captain Morgan (a womanizing lush, but still in charge, so maybe can take me back home eventually.)

Dr. Christopher (very friendly person, treated me nicely. Almost picked him, but he can't turn the ship around.)

Cabin Boy Thomas (very sweet and friendly. Kind of like a puppy.)

Mean, Nasty, Smelly Ones Who Wouldn't Know How To Be Polite If It Bit Them In the Nose:

Navigator Eduardo (aka, Mr. Bossy Cyclops jerk. Keeps threatening to feed me to sharks. Or shoot me. Sometimes both.)

Crew Hand Russell (aka Pointy-Sword Fetish Boy. Apparently is sexist and a complete creep. Wanted to punch him second he opened his giant mouth.)

Chef Nathan (Seems the saying "If you don't say something nice, don't say anything at all," got changed to "If you absolutely have to say more than two words, make sure it's super rude.)

After making the choice to stay with Capt., other guys threw Total Bitchfit AGAIN. Got mad at them; said it wasn't like_ I_ was happy about the situation either. Was unheard, of course. Of course they all assumed it was to get Sexy Times with Capt. Didn't bother correcting their way of thinking. They're men. All they think about is sex anyway. Capt. made this clear when he tossed me over his shoulder and commented on my boobs. Also called me brave, but was too upset about the freaking shoulder toss to care. Brought me to his cabin and said to make myself at home. Wanted to say "With WHAT, pray tell?" or "Why, thank you! Let me just empty out my bottomless pockets." Instead, asked to go to Yamato.

Capt. said no on account of they were already heading somewhere else. Was very depressed. Then he asked if that's why I chose to room with him. Was not about to give honest answer of "Yes," seeing as how there was an open window RIGHT THERE, so instead flattered him and said it was because he was the most handsome. Made him laugh at least. Took it as a good sign.

He went off to go drink with the other guys and now I've snatched some paper and am scribbling this. Must find good hiding place before I go to bed, so ending entry now.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Woke up to half naked Capt. Morgan trying to get some. Delightful.

Apparently ship is heading to Skull Island. Sounds like a fantastic vacation spot. Can't wait.

Ship also got 'attacked' (am using the word VERY loosely here) by inept captain of ANOTHER pirate ship, called Rika. Got hit on by its sleezy Captain, called himself Alan. Asked me if I was "Morgan's woman." Ew. Tried to explain, but was interrupted by big woman called Fuzzy. She went to take me down on account of am only other woman pirate. Tried saying that I am not a pirate, but was ignored. Surprise, surprise. Got rescued by Capt. Morgan. Was actually surprised by that.

All the Rika crew freaked out and got called scrawny. Alan decided that it was meant we were supposed to be together and started spouting stupidity about 'taking Morgan's stuff' and crap like that. Was not impressed. Also said they had map to Skull Island. Suggested we might as well go back to Yamato and relax since it wasn't ours. Will NEVER try that EVER AGAIN. Nightmare Glares galore.

Christopher told me Capt. kidnapped and seduced a princess. Big freakin' deal. Princesses get seduced all the time. No common sense. Was also warned to watch out for Capt's womanizing ways. Busted out laughing and told him not to worry about it.

Got to sit in Capt's nice rocking chair. Very comfy. Got called naïve and a pet. Then was forcibly snuggled with. Blarg.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Not much has happened, besides being on pirate ship, besides being used as a maid for the whole ship. The Terrible Trio are unfriendly as usual. Have been keeping busy with chores though, so it's not so bad. Thomas helps a lot as well. Christopher is always kind and polite. Capt. wrote me a note the other day while drunk. Have glued it on back of this page. Kind of sweet, in an illegible, half-snookered sort of way.

Must go now. Have to mop the deck again. Will write next time something interesting happens.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Three weeks since the Pirate Fiasco started. Haven't been able to get word to my family. Am feeling homesick. Never been away from home before. Momma must be worried sick. Don't even want to think about the fuss Daddy is kicking up.

Am totally not crying, by the way. Am writing outside and it's drizzling. Will write more later.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Maybe Nathan isn't so bad after all. Got caught being misty eyed the other day (was NOT crying, no matter what they say!) and later that night made me fried rice and hibachi cooked steak with ginger sauce. He insisted it was because he wanted to try to cook it and brushed off my Thank You, but still. Russell called me a crybaby. Smacked him over the head for being a jerk. Cheered me up immensely. Capt took my side on account of Russell being a smart ass to everyone. Resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

* * *

Dear Diary,

For the first time in two months, got to go Port Laon. Had heard about it before. Was super excited, especially because there was a post office. Managed to send a letter home to my family while there. Capt had me go to a bar with him while all the other guys went shopping. Wanted to go with Thomas to post office, but he promised to send my letter for me anyway. Wanted to get some clothes for myself on account of I'm wearing a bunch of cast off clothes from the guys, but Capt promised to buy me stuff later.

Later turned out to be never. Got mobbed by women Capt had screwed at the bar, demanding explanations for the Love 'Em and Leave 'Em routine. Had to run away and then ran into Alan. Of course. Capt had to slice his pants off to make him get lost. Ended up being carried by Capt again. That was fun. Not.

Okay, a LITTLE, but only because I didn't have to run. Really don't like being carried usually. And didn't get ANY NEW CLOTHES. Was very disappointed. Am writing this now that I've got a few minutes to myself before dinner.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Okay. So. All sailors are COMPLETELY INSANE.

Started raining last night after we left Laon. Could handle that just fine. Have always had a strong stomach for storms at sea before. Never bothered me on the fishing trips with uncles. But other problems came up. No big deal. Fire on deck? Can handle that. Broken mast? Challenging, but not awful.

Eight headed hydra monster rising up from giant whirlpool? Not so much.

Am not proud to say it, but did scream quite a bit. But, had a proud moment too. When I refused to go into the cabin, was given rope to help out on deck. Tossed it to Thomas before he fell overboard and managed to pull him back.

Also, Morgan is a freaking gigantic BADASS. He sliced off TWO of the hydra's heads BY HIMSELF. Excuse the language, but HOLY FUCK. Also… saved my life. Almost got eaten before he chopped it. He teased me when I told him he was amazing, but didn't mind so much. He deserved it. Then he started joking about not getting any sleep because of me that night. Am thinking Thomas and Christopher took it seriously. Was not happy. Am homesick again.

Felt a little warm when Capt praised me for saving Thomas. Must ask Christopher to check for fever.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Morgan complained that I kick in my sleep. Told him he deserves it, the blanket hog. Spent five minutes last night trying to wrestle some covers away from him. Am thinking Capt has a little problem with _sharing_.

Three months at sea today. Ed has been heading to some town called Aqua for ship repairs. Bad weather kept pushing us out to sea. Finally stopped raining for a few hours to figure out where we were. Spent some time hurling over the side of the ship. Expected Russell to make fun of me, but gave me some company instead when last year's lunch was forcing its way out of our stomachs.

No fever, by the way. Christopher said it was probably just adrenaline rush. Big relief. Would have sucked to be sick at sea. Hate colds.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Arrived at some town called Aqua yesterday. Kind of run down, but not bad. Capt took me with him (again) and this time let me buy some clothes for myself as well as girl things like hairbrush and toothbrush and shoes. Then went to bar. Again. Met another one of Capt's old lovers. Again. Am seeing a pattern here. Fortunately was not chased around, but was STILL mistaken for girlfriend. Is getting irritating. Lady said Capt is 'lonely' and that Capt is in my hands now. Not the word I would use to describe him, and can't really say that I care to have him in my hands either.

Oh, also, water is being sold in Aqua for lots of money. So much irony. Apparently giant waterfall used to provide water for town and is now being kept private by current owner who is selling water. Sucks to live there. Ran into a small kid outside and was told he works all the time. Looked very hungry. Morgan gave him a gold coin to go buy bread and made him keep the change.

Got back to ship, ate dinner, and then Capt decided to raid the owner's mansion the next day. Did a facepalm myself. Other guys seemed excited. Assumed I wasn't going to go along but Capt snuggle-glomped me later that night and tricked me into going. Sort of. Mostly it just involved puppy eyes on his part and lack of willpower on mine. Am too soft. Is a big problem for me.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Okay, lots of things happening today. Will start from beginning.

Raided Winston Manor in the morning. Got lots of sparkly things. Lousy aristocrat landlord tried to hide room with dam controls but didn't succeed, thankfully. Boys busted it up completely and fountains everywhere started going off. Was very pretty. Told Morgan he was kind twice now and got blown off both times. Big shock.

Then was heading back to ship when, BAM. Got kidnapped. By other pirates, maybe? Slave ring? Overzealous order of nuns? No. Freaking NAVY. Was not happy.

Wasn't hurt though, thank goodness. Navy officers offered me bounty for Sirius crew members. Had seen me with them before, assumed I was prisoner. Not exactly wrong. Was offered all their bounties in exchange for locations.

Four months ago, would have done it without hesitation. But… couldn't do it. Unthinkable. Might be pirates, but all of them were super nice to me, even though they like to tease a lot. Could have taken the money and gone home to family and lived happily ever after. Except would have hated myself forever.

Told Navy people needed to think it over and went outside. Guess who found me? Morgan & Co. Capt seemed happy to see me, and Chris told me he was worried when I disappeared. Got carried ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE SHIP. Got weird looks the whole way. Would have been unhappy, but Capt's arms very comfortable. And cozy. But mostly didn't feel like walking, which is why protesting did not take place. Really.

Discovered that Morgan is much deeper than expected. Started spouting philosophical things when he noticed I was thinking. Even asked permission to TOUCH me. Never did that before. Decided to say yes. Only because he asked nicely though. Told him about Navy wanting to capture them and crew managed to evade them. Got giant party for saving their butts. Also officially now part of the crew. Started feeling all warm and gooey inside when they cheered for me and when Morgan hugged me. Am in big trouble.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Everyone hung-over today except me. Perks to not liking alcohol. Bad moods all around. Hummed cheerfully as revenge for death threats early on in trip. Had to clean around Russell's carcass on the deck on account of he couldn't move without hid head killing him. Accidentally hit him a few times with the mop. Didn't mean to. Honest. Made everyone Special Hangover Cures after chores done. Faces of disgust after drinking were priceless.

Morgan gave me a pair of earrings after dinner. Sapphire and pearl. Said they went with my eyes. Got supper happy-gooey feeling inside. Just noticed am also referring to Capt more and more as Morgan. Does not bode well at all.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Christopher gave me little music player yesterday. Said he had bought it for himself but it distracted him, so he gave it to me. Am exceedingly happy.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Guys went ashore today on small island to look for herbs for Christopher. Was left behind on account of had chores. Turned on music while mopping deck and started dancing and singing along with it. Did not notice guys back on ship until I spun around and saw them all standing there watching me.

Tried to jump off ship from mortification. Was stopped by Nathan. Damn his long arms! Locked myself in closet the rest of the day despite many requests to come out by crew.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Six months on ship. Still heading to Skull Island. Still getting happy feelings around Capt. Christopher is starting to notice now. Seemed depressed when told only feel platonic towards Capt. Nathan taught how to cook something called chili for lunch. Quite tasty.

Later

CAPTAIN MORGAN IS A COMPLETE _JERK_!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Okay. Explanation. Asked Capt how to become a Pirate King. Somehow started talking about the lady at Aqua. Ended up with Capt trying to seduce me and slapped him. Ran out and started talking to Nathan in his kitchen. Surprisingly good conversationalist, actually. Helped to cheer me up, talked about what Pirate King's job is, and found out Capt sleeps with women after helping them out. Interesting. Also found out that My Usual Spot (comfy rocking chair) is Super Special Awesome Rocking Chair to Capt. Made me feel a little better.

Now here's where it gets funny. Volunteered to clean carrots so Nathan could go to bed early. Heard something in the pantry and picked up a knife to defend myself in case of enemy pirate, and instead discovered a rat. Ended up running onto deck screaming with the knife on account of rats are disgusting and nasty. Found a drunk captain who thought I was going to kill myself and he practically threw himself on me and said he'd give up alcohol and women as long as I didn't kill myself. Decided to accept. He threw a fit when told I had no intention of killing myself. Stupid idea anyway.

Capt asked me if why I didn't take the navy's offer and had to explain that I'm part of the crew now. Then humiliated myself when I started crying about leaving my family behind and not thinking of them enough. Got hugged and comforted by Capt and then he carried me to bed and sang me a lullaby to fall asleep.

Have suddenly discovered that the mushy happy feelings are probably love. Very, very bad sign.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Morgan announced that he gave up women and booze. Entire crew seems to think it was because I did some sort of weird sex trick. Protests were ignored as usual. Spent the rest of the day trying to avoid everyone on account of they kept asking what I did and trying to guess what position I used. Didn't know most of the ones they said and now have images burned into my mind from the explanations given. Even worse, keep imagining them with Morgan. Can't even look the man in the face now.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Capt is going through withdrawal. Would be a lot more fun if he didn't keep insisting on using me as body pillow. Once suggested that it was unfair that I was always the pillow, and then he pulled me on top of him for 'equality' and let me fall asleep like that. Was surprisingly comfortable, but that coupled with all the positions told to me before did not exactly help me fall asleep quickly.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Some rain lately. Also running low on supplies. Morgan has ordered a visit to the next dock we come across because all he does is eat now that he's done with withdrawal. Still likes to snuggle with me a lot though. Thomas has gotten rid of all the rats he thinks. Nothing much else to report.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Good news! Found a port! Bad news! Totally overrun with navy ships! Still going ashore though. Opinion that pirates are insane has not changed. If no more entries after this, it's because the navy has hung us. Or I've gotten left behind. Both are likely possibility.

* * *

Dear Diary,

OKAY. So. Very, very long day. Seem to have a lot of those now. Will start from the beginning.

Was given list of things to do and went on my own to go shopping and get supplies. Ran into Alan not long after. Got grabbed and pulled away on account of the navy was after him. Was weird as usual. Keeps talking about tying me up and doing stuff. Creeeeeeeepy. GOD. IMAGES. Also spouted nonsense about being star crossed lovers and all that crap. Ended up running off. Then got caught by navy. What fun.

Turned out the one that caught me was the same guy who got me at Aqua. Was not a good situation. Almost got tortured, but was rescued by (surprise, surprise) Morgan. Am somewhat ashamed that my heart rate went up by a lot when I saw him. Got carried again. He carries me bridal style now. Am used to it. It's kind of sweet.

Got carried out to a side street while we waited for navy officers to run off. Had a brief argument about whether or not I should have told the navy anything. Morgan said I should have on account of he didn't want me hurt. I said no on account of I'm part of the Sirius crew too.

Then got kissed by Morgan. Was not expecting that. Acted like nothing happened of course. Went on some bullshit tirade about how he's all wrong for me, etc. etc. Didn't buy it once. Am writing this outside on deck with use of lamp.

Also am NOT crying. Spilled some water on the paper. That's it.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Had to sew up eight shirts today. The guys have this habit of not bringing me any, and then bringing them all at once. Am thinking they plot amongst themselves. Would not be surprising. Capt no longer uses me as pillow. Feeling much sadder about this than is perhaps wise. Got more paper in the last town we were in.

Seven whole months at sea now. Ca-Ray-Zee.

* * *

Dear Diary,

So, navy is planning on going to war with pirates. Seems like a bad idea in SO MANY WAYS.

Also, Capt kicked me out of his room. Am staying with Nathan now. Not that this is bad. Nathan is nice. It's just that it feels like Capt has stabbed me multiple times in the heart. Have to sneak into the room later to get out the older entries. Must also find new hiding spot for these pages.

_Later_

Well, got to call Capt an idiot finally. Shouted at him about taking me aboard and not letting me go home and now wanting me to go home after all (he said I should to back to Yamato). Had to beat my head against the wall for a bit to knock some of the anger out of me.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Seems like almost every entry has something ridiculous happening in it. Why break tradition?

Got invited by Capt to go to Pirate Lord's Super Secret Meeting. They were all shocked Capt had a girlfriend and then said they needed the Pirate's Trump Card to defeat the navy. Capt agreed. Went out back through the jungle to get the treasure. Capt got a box, opened it up, saw it was empty, opened up a false bottom and pulled out a blue stone called the Rain Stone that apparently can cause huge thunderstorms. Very useful at sea. Capt was acting weird this whole time, FYI.

Gave the Rain Stone to Captain Cecil, and then the other captains left. Then Alan up and accused Capt of being a fake. Got really mad about it at first. Then Capt took off his shirt and a brand that supposedly belonged to the REAL Captain Morgan wasn't there.

So, it would seem Morgan is not Morgan. Oh, and Russell heard. Was not happy.

Announced the news to the rest of the crew once we got back to the ship. Very confused looks were exchanged by everyone. Not-Morgan explained he was identical twin brother of REAL Captain Morgan and took over when Real Morgan died in order to keep balance. Found out he was from little desert town in south Teria, wherever that is. Also found out he's Legendary Swordman Russell has been looking for. Big whoop. Chopped up a giant HYDRA for love of cheese. Not that shocking.

Are going to dock at nearby port so crew can get off and think things over before deciding whether to stay or go. Am about to go speak to Fake Morgan. Wish me luck.

_Later_

Got to talk pretty calmly to Fake Morgan (wouldn't tell me real name). Told me Real Morgan fell in love with Moldor princess and got captured when they planned to elope and died of wounds. Then afterwards got snuggled and hugged by Morgan (the fake one). Probably enjoyed it more than I should have, but have found snuggling by Morgan to be very nice. He was very sweet. Said I might be in trouble for calling myself his woman, but he'd protect me. Also said my special chair was his only belonging from back when he wasn't Morgan. Told me it felt right to let me sit there. Am not happy to report that I got lots of warm, fuzzy, sweet feelings from that.

Was about to have very important moment though. Was getting all excited and then FREAKING DAMN EDUARDO INTERRUPTED! Arrived at Port Mila RIGHT THEN, of course. He said he was wrong for me again and I should find someone else again. Maybe cried a LITTLE. Just a LITTLE.

Everyone is getting off ship to think and will reconvene tomorrow to discuss. Am staying on ship tonight.

* * *

_**I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! HE IS DEAD! DEAD! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS AROUND HIS STUPID, SELFISH, COWARDLY NECK! NOT ENOUGH WORDS IN THE DICTIONARY TO DESCRIBE FEELINGS OF PURE RAGE RIGHT NOW!**_

_Later_

Dear Diary,

Okay. Another Explanation. So woke up this morning and had breakfast with Morgan on ship. Was very… special. Made pancakes and hot chocolate together, laughed over food at the table. It was nice to be teased like he used to. Managed to get a few jibes in myself. Then later he asked me to go see who was back at the ship and gave me his Captain Hat for fun. Got off ship to find everyone there. Was very happy until we got back on ship and discovered that Morgan was gone. Slimly, lying, cowardly creep. Said in letter left behind to take me back to Yamato. YEAH, RIGHT. Am going to kill him first!

Have unanimously decided to look for Morgan. Excellent. Have time to think of ways to make him feel bad now.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Has been two weeks since Morgan disappeared. No longer want to kill him. Am too busy missing snuggling with him at night. Jerk. It was his plan, I know it. Had a dream he was snuggling with me again in the rocking chair. Was super happy until I woke up.

Also whole ship is falling apart. No one is doing anything right. Almost had huge group fight until I threw bucket of water on them and started shouting. Then got water thrown on me. Ended up with everyone throwing everyone else off ship and then crawling back up and repeating. Am now sitting outside with everyone outside while waiting to dry off. Eduardo and Russell keep trying to read over my shoulder.

KNOCK IT OFF OR I'LL PUT ITCHING POWDER IN YOUR CLOTHES, ED AND RUSS!

Good. Seemed to have worked.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Alan the Perv caught up with us today. Told us we could find a fantastic swordsman at some little port. Was surprised he helped us but he said he needed Morgan back because Capt Cecil is using Rain Stone to attack navy and start war. Had to pretend to agree to be Alan's woman, but have discovered its much nicer to lie to him. Poor thing can't stand reality. Are now heading south to find Morgan. Hope he's still there when we arrive. Hugging pillows in sleep is not good substitute for hugging him.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Have found Morgan. Best. Day. Ever. Had to convince him that we all wanted him back. Also he took his hat again. Was a little sad about that. Think it looked good on me. And weather is getting really bad since Cecil the Idiot keeps using Rain Stone on navy. But am so happy to have my Human Pillow around that I don't care.

Was planning on giving him a What For when we caught him, but forgot too. Oh, well. Just have to squeeze him harder when he snuggles with me now. He seemed to have missed doing it. Could hardly move last night on account of he was holding me so tight. Didn't mind though. Slept better than I had in ages.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Have been exceedingly busy. Morgan was appalled by state of ship when he came back. Have been cleaning extra hard lately to get things back in order. Also says I have to make up for it by letting him use me as a pillow until everything is back to normal again. Am soooo unhappy about that. But not really.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Was told today that Skull Island has Solar Stone buried with Twin Morgan. Oh, Solar Stone is other half of Rain Stone. Can make good weather to counter bad weather. Very handy at sea. Am very excited to see it.

Also got map of Skull Island from Alan. Morgan has what you'd call a Silver Tongue. Had to lie to the poor man again (feel a little bad about it now) but now have new ally. Oh, boy. OH! And Morgan also announced I'm his woman. Only Russell was surprised. Am thinking he's a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

Whole crew had big laughs at dinner. Was the happiest we'd all been in ages. Has occurred to me that I haven't thought once of home in weeks. Now Sirius is home. Who'd have thought it.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Skull Island is EASILY the CREEPIEST PLACE on PLANET. In shape of GIANTIC FREAKING SKULL. Pirates are not very creative it seems. Saw grave of Real Morgan. Paid our respects while there. Now have Solar Stone. Get to go in the middle of huge bloody warzone spot now. Huzzah.

* * *

Dear Diary,

After week of frantic sailing, arrived at battle and managed to stop it. Played vital role, too. Got to catch a rock. So exciting I almost hyperventilate just thinking of it. Sarcasm, by the way. Anyway, war is over, everything is happy again, get to go back to sailing aimlessly looking for adventure. Wouldn't want it any other way.

_Later,_

All those nice things I said about Morgan? I TAKE IT ALL BACK! TOTAL JACKASS!

_Later, later_.

Freaking Morgan is taking me back to Yamato. Am NOT happy about this! But he kept saying how his town was destroyed and didn't get to say goodbye to anyone, so I should go home and see all my family and friends. He promised I could come back if I wanted to, but am not stupid. This is a bleeping SHIP. It MOVES. No way I'll find it once I'm home. Am currently hiding out in my usual closet place sniffling into my sleeve and writing. Wouldn't even tell me his real name. But he's Morgan to me anyway… Anything else would be weird.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Eduardo managed to get me out of the closet when he promised he'd come back to Yamato for me. Christopher was there too, so there are witnesses. Nathan even made me my favorite dinner to cheer me up and Thomas and Russell did all my chores for me. Still wouldn't speak to Morgan until he picked me up and snuggled with me on my rocking chair. Was still stubborn, but gave in eventually. Everyone was either giving me puppy eyes or threatening to shoot me. Will be back at Yamato in a few days. Weird. Maybe it will get better once I'm there.

* * *

Dear Diary (writing in actual diary book!),

Am at Yamato. Is still weird. Also heartbreaking. Last night Morgan gave me the Solar Stone and told me he loved me. Was huge relief and got to say I loved him ages back. But then had to say goodbye to everyone today. Cried so damn hard, it's unbelievable. Waited on dock and didn't go home until the Sirius was out of sight. Was very happy to see family again, of course, but had to hide fact that I am sporting a broken heart. Not that easy to do.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Is somewhat nice to be writing back in my old journal again. Is also very nice to be back in my room, in my house, in my town, in my country, with my family. Everything is familiar, but it's strange too. Got used to feeling the sea moving under my feet. Am missing the Sirius something terrible, but I know I'm never going to see it again. Mom is trying to set me up with a neighbor that I used to like to get my mind off it. Not working. But might as well. Never going to see THAT GUY again. Keep wishing he was around though. Guess heartbreak is like that. Keep going down to the docks to look out at the ocean whenever I have a chance. Am glutton for punishment, apparently.

* * *

Dear Diary (in a NEW, beautiful leather book given to me by Morgan),

Want to write more, but can't. Heart is too full. After a whole month, Morgan showed up. Was down at docks and he was standing there, waiting for me. Told me I had to come with him right away because he was a pirate and I was his treasure. Then of course he picked me up in his arms. Nothing has ever felt that right in my entire life. Am now back on the Sirius, with Russell and Thomas and Christopher and Nathan and Eduardo and most of all, Morgan. Now I'm home. And everything is wonderful. I love Morgan and he loves me and we belong to each other. I have the best man the whole wide world.

* * *

_Dear Cleo,_

_Just wanted to let you know that you really should have hidden your diary pages more carefully. I started looking around for things that were yours the day after I left you at Yamato. Have to say though, I laughed harder than I had my whole life. You make everything brighter for me. I was going crazy hours after you were gone. I kissed every teardrop on the pages, no matter how pathetic it may seem to you. Also, don't bother looking for the pages you lost. I've got them tucked away in my own secret hiding place. PS, I think Russell and Eduardo would like to have a word with you in a while. They seem to have discovered your old nicknames for them. I thought they were catchy myself._

_Please don't kill me._

_By the way, I love you._

_-Morgan_

* * *

So that's the story! Obviously, Morgan would have found her journal no matter how well Cleo hid them. He's just that good. Also I thought it would be amusing to have the two guys who really didn't like her at the start find out her special names for them. Hilarity.

I deliberately made the time they were separated longer on account of it's more dramatic that way. Also I'm pretty sure that the whole trip would have taken several months since they're SAILING around and in a wooden ship that can take a while. I made it around 8-9 months, just in case anyone was curious.

Anyway, I know not too many people are in this section yet, but for those of you who are, just drop me a line letting me know how I'm doing. Reviews are fantabulous, as we all know. Thanks a lot! Hope you liked it!


End file.
